I Remember
by awesome736
Summary: Silver and Blaze have been together forever, two best friends, binded together as one, forming an unbreakable bond. But how did they achieve this bond, and how did it begin?
1. Do You Remember?

**Lord, have I been inactive. Well, I apologize. Here's a story concerning Silver and Blaze's past together. Dang I just LOVE those two! ENJOY, LITTLE BISCUITS.**

Darkness enveloped the eagle's wings as she set herself down upon her nest, bringing food to her awaiting chicks. Her feathers, as black as the night, with a greenish-blue sparkle about it, had been blackened by hatred of others, by the one thing that caused most evil in this horrid world: Fire.

Yet, here she was. She was without her mate, but yet the eagle was still rearing wonderful chicks that were now beginning to re-populate the blackened world of fire and terror.

This is how Blaze knew that there was always hope. Even in this hellish world, where she and her mother were all alone, running from the fiery demon, Iblis, she knew, there would always be hope for everyone.

As Blaze jumbled her reason for hope around in her brain, she pondered what on earth had happened to that bright, smiling, lovable little girl that she was before Silver came into her life. The death of her family and having to be shunned by countless orphans for harboring the powers of the hellish beings in her might be one reason.

Blaze carefully sat upon the edge of the roof of the building she and Silver shared together. This place, she thought, was a nice place, despite being in the brutal world where flames engulfed all. It gave you a clear view of the sunset.

Blaze thought of a line from an old Solarion song her mother had always sung to get Blaze to fall asleep.

_When shiny, old Sol falls asleep for the night, then out comes Miss Luna, to set the day right_

Sol. The sun.

Luna. The moon.

Blaze's thoughts were cut abruptly when she heard a stone fall behind her. Turning quickly, she suddenly relaxed when she saw her best friend, Silver, carrying something in a little bag.

He seemed embarrassed. "Aw," he sighed. "Sorry I scared you."

Blaze's eyes glinted. "What's up?" she murmured, in her usual, stiff, serious tone. "I thought you were running your errands, and 'Wouldn't be back 'til dark'."

"Well," Silver answered, sitting beside his friend, dangling his legs over the edge of the building, "Since it's our best-friend anniversary, I decided I'd save the errands for tomorrow and headed down to a special place to get you this."

He quickly fumbled with the knot on the bag, and soon the bag fell open. Blaze's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Blaze gasped. "Silver, how'd you get this?"

In the bag, were two, large loaves of French bread, sided with shiny, red and black raspberries, and the biggest delicacy- two katniss flowers, and a single rose. **((NOTE: The bag Silver had was… big -.-))**

Silver smiled cheekily, with a little blush. "Well, I know special places."

Blaze smiled the kind of smile only Silver could bring from her. "So, it's our best-friend anniversary, eh?"

"Yup. April 13th."

"Wow, you remembered! I think I have some dog treats around here I can give you."

Silver chuckled. "Why don't you begin the opening ceremony, milady?"

Blaze raised up one of the raspberries into a small, throwing position. Silver opened his mouth as she threw it, and it landed on his tongue, and in a few moments it was on its journey to the hedgehog's stomach.

"Success!"

The two feasted a bit, and shared some laughs, before twilight fell upon them. Then, Silver sat with his arm around the shoulders of his feline friend, who was leaning on Silver and finishing off the last of her bread and katniss flower.

However, Blaze's eyes began to wander off toward the beginning stars of the night. And immediately, this led back to reminisce to her past.

Silver saw his friend's eyes lose their jubilant glow, and guessed what was going on. He reached down, taking the rose from the pack, and, turning towards Blaze, he entwined the plant in her ponytail-holder.

"Blaze," he said softly. "Do you remember what happened when we met?"

Blaze, surprised by his gentleness at first, took his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"Oh," she breathed, "Oh, do I remember."


	2. Back to the Past

**Second chapter after *gasp* A DAY?**

**Ok, so this point of the story takes place way, WAY back in the past. Like, 5-6 years or so. Enjoy!**

Blaze wasn't an orphan. She never knew how it felt to be alone, or living with complete strangers, or to be slapped every day, or having to struggle for survival. But whenever she walked by those desperate, hopeless looking children, she'd flash them a sweet smile and toss them whatever edible thing she had in her possession. And they'd give her that look, that look that showed gratitude.

As a little girl, Blaze love gaining those wonderful faces of smiling people, despite the land being so decrepit and lonely. She and her mother pulled through, and even though she'd been told she was in a higher-class than everyone else, Blaze felt that everyone had a chance at survival. Everyone just needed to pitch in and help each other out.

Now, at this particular day, Blaze was out in the town's local black market with her mother. Blaze's mother, Cheiron, was trading real delicacies that she had created, such as some bread, with orphans, and adults who were trying to feed their families. She even traded some of her fine jewelry. Whenever Blaze asked where she got the necklaces and bracelets of many rubies and gems, Cheiron gained this wistful look, and always replied with, "A happy place." Blaze had always tried to imagine what her mother's "happy place" was like. She didn't get any real images. After all, she had grown up in an ashy, terrible world, and she had heard one of the adults in the black market say, "We might as well be livin' in hell's inferno."

Now, Blaze carefully watched her mother finish up her trades, took her hand, and left the market, turning for a few moments to give a happy little wave to the people Cheiron had traded with, and set off after her mother.

Her mother beamed down at her. "I wonder how you can stay so happy in the darkest of times."

Blaze smiled back up at her mother. "Well, I have you, right?" Cheiron smiled back affectionately.

As they walked towards home, Blaze was taking a look around her hometown. She had been born here, but her mother never told her who her father was. Blaze was always confused by this, but she never asked questions. Anyway, as Blaze took a gander at her town, she caught sight of someone.

He was a white, almost silver hedgehog, whose head was shaped kind of like one of the pot leaves she had seen someone trade. He wore gloves with blue rings about the palms and the back of the hand, and boots with white going down the shins, and blue surrounding the toes.

She was attracted to him, for he wasn't like any of the other children she had come across. However, he must've become aware of her staring, because he looked up from whatever he was doing. His amber eyes locked with Blaze's, and at once she longed to know his name.

The two stared at each other for a few heartbeats. Then Blaze heard her name being called. Glancing in her mother's direction, she took a single look back at the boy, whose name she didn't even know, and she took off running back to her mother.

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

"You only took a lifetime just to stare at me," Silver laughed. "Was I really that attractive?"

Blaze giggled. "Oh, shut up," she purred. "I just felt a connection I guess. I knew that you'd be in my future, but I didn't quite know how you would and how involved in it you'd be."

Silver chuckled. "Well, do you remember how involved I was?"

"I do. And, oh, were you involved."

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!**

***cough* anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this so far! **

**Ooh, what'll happen? Only time will tell!**

**I do not own Silver and Blaze, however I do own Cheiron. Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA.**


	3. Demon of Fire

"_What_? There've been recent sightings of Iblis around?"

"Yes'm. That's why not many people are out trading today. They're all seeking shelter, and I suggest you do so, too. He's expected to arrive in a day or so."

"I see… Well, thank you for letting us know. Come on, Blaze, we're going home."

Blaze wrapped her tiny hand around her mother's, waved to the man who had assisted them, and the couple headed homewards.

Blaze pondered as to why they were leaving so early. Usually, her mother conversed for about thirty minutes to an hour. In this time, Blaze would either watch intently or play about with some of her fellow peers. Lately, however, Blaze had been sitting on a small piece of rubble, and searching for the hedgehog boy. She always found him, and they'd stare at each other intently, studying features, wondering what that person was like, until either Blaze's mother called or Silver was summoned away by a peer.

Blaze's glittering amber eyes looked up at Cheiron. "Mama," she chirped, "why are we leaving so early? And why aren't there any other people around?"

"Well," her mother sighed, "there's been a sighting of Iblis nearby, so everyone's in hiding."

"Are we going in hiding too?"

"Yes." Her mother ruffled Blaze's hair, which was tied up atop her head in her usual ponytail. "We'll be fine, you needn't worry a bit. Now come on, let's get dinner started."

Blaze smiled the most innocent smile in the world. "Okay!"

All who had seen Blaze's smile couldn't help but love her, her mother included. The little waves, the pieces of candy, everything Blaze gave made her someone who was loved by a lot of people.

Cheiron thought all would turn out well for her daughter.

She had no idea that anyone would ever come to _hating_ Blaze.

0o0o0

The sweet aroma of dinner wafted through the air as Blaze sat, curled upon a cushiony chair that her mother had somehow acquired. The fire in the hearth flickered and danced and cracked. Blaze shut her eyes for a moment in serenity.

In a few minutes her mother had come in with a tray of bread as well as two glasses of water. She sat in front of Blaze and placed the tray onto the floor, and together the two ate.

It was quiet for a little bit, before Blaze had another question. "Mama? May I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Blaze."

"Well, there's been this white-hedgehog boy following me around."

"What?"

"Well, not following me, I don't think, more like we see each other whenever I go out. I don't know his name, though."

"What does he look like?"

"His head kind of looks like a pot-leaf…"

Cheiron paused. She tittered a bit. And then she fell into a fit of laughter.

Blaze cocked her head. "What?"

Cheiron, still tittering, replied, "Just how you _described_ it!"

"Well, it's true! And he's all white, he's got a fluffy chest, and blue rings on his hands."

"I don't know of him… Perhaps he has a crush on you!"

0o0o0

"She did not say that!"

"Oh yes she did, I'll swear it in blood if I have to."

Silver and Blaze were now laying on their backs, gazing up at the stars that seemed to listen so intently to their story.

Silver chuckled, and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "What was she like?"

Blaze was silent. Then she, too, spoke. "She was a lot like you, though not quite as naïve."

"Well, that's a relief," the hedgehog laughed.

"Still," Blaze went on, going into a space a little bit, "I have to admit, had she said that later on, she'd have been right."

"Eh? Did you say something Blaze?"

"Oh, no, nothing. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the events of that night…"

**0o0o0**

Blaze's white muzzle turned beet-red. "Mama! He doesn't even know my name!"

"Well, your father didn't know my name when he saw me, either! It was love at first sight!"

"_Maaaamaaaa_!"

The two laughed hysterically together, and ate merrily, joking and playing around together, until, eventually, Blaze was wrapped in her mother's loving embrace, listening to her heartbeat. They giggled a bit, yawned, and soon, both of them had fallen asleep by their fireplace, which they neglected to extinguish.

What Cheiron had forgotten was that the Demon of Fire, Iblis, was attracted to fire.

And this paticular mistake would be the dead end to Blaze's happiness, and be a new path to misery.

It all started when Cheiron's eyelashes fluttered open and she heard something distant. It sounded like a roar, but she just assumed it was one of the nocturnal mountain lions or panthers that skulked about, trying desperately to get a little food into their starving bodies.

Oh, but she was _deadly_ wrong.

She picked herself up, and smoothed her skirt. She draped her sleeping daughter in a blanket, and decided to finish up her nightly chores before she went to bed for real. As she scrubbed the dishes over a bucket of soapy water, she looked outside the window for no real reason.

Her eyes shrunk down to the size of a mustard seed.

The monster turned his head.

The eyes of the mother and the demon locked.

Cheiron screamed and ran, kicking the bucket down behind her.

Iblis roared.

0o0o0

Little Blaze had no clue what was happening. She was sleeping, dreaming peacefully of the boy on the streets, when someone had snatched her up in their arms, a couple bags in hand, and began running down the corridors of the house.

This person was Blaze's mother.

Blaze didn't dare squirm in her mother's uncomfortable grasp. Nor did she talk.

She knew that she had to be totally silent.

And so she listened to her mother's heartbeat and quick breathing.

Back with Cheiron, however, her seed-sized eyes were full of a mother's greatest fear for her child. Iblis, however, had seen them, and knew they were in the house. If they so much as whispered a single-syllable word to each other, they ran the huge risk that Iblis would hear them.

Poor Cheiron panicked even more when smoke began to enter the corridors that they ran down, steps that they quickly jumped down, as they tried their best to get to their hideout.

In Crisis City, hideouts were like water and food: a necessity for survival. They were hidden under the earth, under each home, so that the people may hide from the hellish wrath of the demon who took over their world. Blaze never quite knew who built them, but just so long as everyone was safe.

Unfortunately, as you've probably guessed, something went wrong for the mother and child.

As said before, the tunnels were filling with smoke.

This did not bother Cheiron much, but for special reasons, Blaze's frail lungs began to get agitated. As they went on, it got worse. And finally, she couldn't take much more, and let out a big, heaving **cough.**

Cheiron mentally scolded herself for not remembering Blaze's issue, and so she covered up her daughter's mouth and ran faster.

Oh, but they were found.

In a few minutes, the walls began to crumble in a torrent of fire and ash. The roars became closer, and closer, and the room filled with smoke with each step they took.

Little Blaze was in a coughing and wheezing fit. Cheiron was also losing control of her coughing.

0o0o0

"Asthma?" Silver inquired.

"I'm impressed you can still remember." Blaze beat a fist onto her chest once. "I haven't had an attack in forever, though."

"Amen, to that!" Silver laughed. "Anyway, did you guys hide or anything?"

"Well, really that's all I can recall from that paticular night." Blaze tittered nervously.

"I see… Well, I'll tell you what I remember then! Alright, how to begin…"


	4. Meeting Again

**A/N: Alright, since I'm afraid you all will get really confused:**

**0o0o0= Switching to a new scene**

**Back to the Present/Back to the Past= Speaks for itself.**

"The smoke is really rising down there, ain't it?"

"I hope everyone's okay."

"I-Is Iblis there, Silver?"

Silver's ear twitched as a little hand pulled at one of his quills. He looked down to the hand's owner; a little chipmunk girl of about four named Ember. She had auburn hair, always tucked back into a thick braid, and she constantly wore a little dress, although it was worn and scorched from its past. Another thing about Ember, she carried around a yarn rag-doll whom she called 'Susan.' And Susan was presently in the brown-furred arms of Ember.

Ember hugged Silver's long silver quill. "Is he?" she repeated.

Silver shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "He probably is. I just hope whoever lives down there survives."

The two other children around Ember and Silver whispered to each other. These two were twins, Daisy and Flash. The two were bright yellow hedgehogs, both identical. Daisy, however, wore a bright blue bow atop her head, and Flash had a bright blue bandanna tied around his forehead. Daisy was a stubborn little tomboy, always taking Lola's side when Silver 'misbehaved' as she worded it. Flash was a close friend to the white hedgehog, but he was even closer to his sister.

"Do you think we should go help?" Ember asked.

"Of course not," Flash mumbled. "We run the risk of getting ourselves killed or cursed or worse. Besides, if we did, Lola might scold us again."

"Speaking of Lola," Daisy tittered, "it's past your bedtime, Ember, and Lola will yell at me if I don't get you back on time."

"Aw," Ember whined. "But I want to stay here with Silver!"

"Silver's going to be busy, now come on." Daisy lifted the protesting girl into her arms, and looked at the two boys. "We'll leave you two here to get some food. Don't be late getting home."

"Will do," the two said in unison.

And Daisy left.

Silver swiveled around on his boots, and examined the smoke.

"So, I assume you go over there and play the hero while I get some food?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Lola."

"Why shouldn't I tell her? I have to scrounge up enough trash to make it seem like both you and I did it, while you're off playing the hero."

"Just don't tell her."

"Will do."

**0o0o0**

Silver didn't really expect too much when he went down to the ruined house of the wealthier family. He knew that by the time he got up there, Iblis would be long gone, most or all residents of the house would be dead. And he was right. Most of them did. But even though the ash was caught in his eyes and the smoke made his head foggy, he certainly saw the young girl about his age struggling for breath under a scorched tree.

She wore clothing, fairly well-made clothing at that, but on her right arm, the sleeve was completely burned away, as was most of her skin. Silver could see the raw, singed flesh, and could even smell the odor radiating from the burns.

Her head was cradled in blood and vomit, and she twitched with fright every so often. She was unconscious, her face was bruised, as well as her burned arm, and tears flowed from her face. Her tights were torn, burned, and distorted every which way, and Silver was too scared to see if there was anything under the tights. He could hear her desperately gasping for air, wheezing and coughing.

Silver stared for a moment, studying her severe burns and the odor of smoky skin, the blood and vomit that surrounded her head and dripped from the edges of her mouth. Then, he swallowed back an upcoming river of his previous meal. He took a deep breath, and kneeled by the girl.

Her eyes fluttered open for a few moments, and in a split moment he realized who she was.

He recognized the eyes that he often stared into as he scouted the town.

The bright yellow eyes that were the color of honey.

The eyes that studied him almost every day, asking _What is your name?_

This was the girl.

When her eyes closed again, there was a heartbeat of silence.

Then, Silver heaved the girl onto his back, struggling with effort, and dashed towards town.

**0o0o0**

"Why didn't you just use your powers?"

"I was panicking, okay?"

Flash shook his head. "Honestly, Silver," he sighed, "of all the things you've brought home… What'll Lola say?"

"She'll be fine with it. You know how she dotes on newbies."

"Do you think her parents are… you know?"

"Probably… I didn't see or hear anyone."

Silence.

"They'll look if they're alive."

Silence.

And the two just walked off, taking turns on who carried the girl. As they walked, they noticed the blood stained upon their fur.

"I call first bath," Flash snickered.

**Back to the Present**

"Are you kidding me?!" Blaze exclaimed. "You originally told me you'd carried me back by yourself!"

Silver tittered nervously. "I didn't lie. I carried you back to _Flash _myself."

Blaze glared at the sky. "Oh, honestly…"

"But in any case," Silver went on. "Why didn't you go and hide or something? Didn't you know you had asthma?"

"Not really. That was pretty much my second or third real attack, and all my mother would ever tell me is that I was sick. I didn't actually find out what on earth it was until later."

The two friends were sitting back-to-back, watching the stars. Blaze's violet fur glittered in the starlight, and Silver had to admit she looked pretty beautiful. At the same time, Blaze was thinking that he looked very handsome.

"Well, in any case, I remember it all now. Almost like it was yesterday."

Silver tilted his head back, took her hand and breathed. "Let's remember it together."


	5. Lie in Wait

The first thing Blaze heard when she awoke were the voices surrounding her.

Well, not really the voices. They seemed far-off, muffled. There was some continuous ringing sound in her ears. As the cat's eyes fluttered open, she saw that the world itself was just a huge blur of colors. It was mainly dark, but as Blaze continued to blink, the world became clearer and she saw a few lit candles here-and-there.

While her vision gradually cleared, Blaze noticed that it was somewhat difficult to breathe, that there were several beads of sweat forming all over her body, that she was very hot, and that her throat hurt. Her arms and parts of her legs This was Blaze's first clue that something had happened. For a moment, she brushed it off and temporarily concluded that she was sick today and was staying home in bed. But as she studied the room, she noticed that, this was not her bedroom, nor any room in her house.

Anybody would have lost their cool here. Blaze certainly did, but she didn't quite show it. Instead she just stayed in the current position she was in, surveying her area.

There were two empty beds to Blaze's right; they both had flimsy blankets upon them and both had one flimsy mattress to each of them. Patches were scattered about the covers and mattress, and Blaze assumed that she was in a bed somewhat identical to the other two. The walls of the room were rotten and weak, most likely infested with termites. There were three figures standing in front of a shattered window to the far left.

Blaze jerked out of her reverie. There were others here? Perhaps they knew where she was, why she was here, and hopefully where her mother was. Excited, Blaze attempted to get some words out of her throat, but this only ended in discomfort for her throat, and she let out a loud, ragged cough.

_That'll work, _she thought.

Her cough got the attention of her comrades (hopefully comrades, at least). Eventually, Blaze caught the silver eyes of a middle-aged female, yellow mongoose staring down at her.

The woman's eyes brightened when she saw that the purple cat had awoken.

"Well! Finally awake now, are we?" Her voice was rich with a thick British accent. "We was afraid that you'd gone up to high heaven for a minute. Oui," she yelled, turning her head to the two others. "Get over here! You boys are going to be livin' with this here lass once she's all better, so be proper gentlemen and introduce yourselves.

When the white hedgehog walked over, Blaze nearly fainted.

It was the boy of whom she saw every day.

Their eyes met. He smiled at her.

**Back to the Present**

"I was quite shocked," Blaze snickered.

"You really were," Silver replied. "You looked like you had just seen the face of Iblis himself."

Blaze clenched her fists. "I swear, if I see that low-life monster again, I _will_ destroy him…"

Silver rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Easy there, kitty."

Blaze wiped some sweat from her brow. "It's bad enough that he's plunged us into this hell that we're forced to call 'home,' but he killed our families, Silver…" Tears began to well into her eyes.

"I know," Silver whispered, wrapping his friend into a hug. "Do you want to stop talking?"

"No. Come on, keep talking."

Silver smiled and rubbed Blaze's shoulder. "Well, when I saw you…"

**0o0o0**

"Alright, you lot, out! No botherin' patients in the Medical-Wing. Go do your chores!"

Lola, her accent emanating irritation, shoved Silver and Flash out from the room.

"B-But, Lola," Silver stammered, "can't I just talk to-"

"No! The lass has asthma! Now get out!" Lola gave the door to the Medical Wing a swing, and with a loud _SLAM, _Silver was separated from the girl by a thickly cut piece of charred wood.

Silver sighed. Exasperated, he sat down upon the dirt floor and rested his head in one hand.

"I'm telling you, Flash," Silver murmured, "I don't even know her name! If I could just talk to her for a minute, maybe even less, I'd be set for life!"

Flash sat beside his friend. "Well," he replied, "can't you go visit her?"

"Lola barely ever lets me near a window! It's a miracle she even let us look out of the one in the Medical Wing."

"She needed to survey the damage of Iblis's attack, even if just from a distance. She probably let us see it to educate us. In any case, Lola may let you see her after she's made progress. Look, Jack has asthma. Remember that attack he had a couple of months ago? He had a high fever for a couple of days, and by then his pals were allowed to visit him."

Silver didn't reply. He just sat gazing at the door.

**0o0o0**

"Sorry you had to see that, lassie. Anywho, I'm Lola, and I run this 'ere place."

Blaze watched as Lola quickly closed the tattered window curtains and dusted off her dress. "Do you have a name?" Lola asked.

Blaze opened her mouth to talk, but this proved to be alike to her last attempt to speak.

"Oh, that's right," Lola said, mentally scolding herself. "Listen, dearie, You may be wondering where you are and who we are and where your family is, but I have a policy. Policy is: you can't know 100% of the story until you are 100% yourself. We clear, love?"

Blaze nodded. Lola strolled over and laid a wet rag over Blaze's forehead.

"Need anything, dear?"

There were a few heartbeats of silence before Blaze managed to croak out, "Water…"

Lola chuckled. "Alright, sweetheart. You stay, and I'll be right back. And remember, no info until you have got a clean bill of health!"

Lola stepped outside the room, and silently let the tears flow. Because honestly, she was just stalling so the time to tell the girl what had happened to her family.

**Back to the Present**

"Despite Lola's snappish attitude," Silver said solemnly, "she really did love us all."

Blaze would never let others hear her cry. She simply would never give them that pleasure. But Silver knew he must be trusted, because he could hear her quiet sobs and her tears dripping upon his chest. Silver ran his fingers through her silky fur, whispering words of comfort and that everything was okay.

"Blaze," he whispered when she had calmed down. "Maybe we should stop talking about this."

"No," Blaze sniffled. "It's true there are a lot of sad memories, but there are a lot of good ones, too. And I want to remember at least a few until we go to sleep."

Silver smiled, letting Blaze free of his hug and handing her a piece of the bag to use as a tissue. She gratefully took it.


End file.
